The field of the invention pertains to systems, devices, and methods for enhancing the visual perception of a viewer with binocular vision in a real physical (three spatial dimension) scene and/or a two-dimensional image, which includes enhancement of the viewer's perception of depth and clarity.
The use of the terms “two-dimensional”, “monoscopic”, and “monocular” have been used in the prior art to distinguish the viewing of single images from that which is “stereoscopic”—the quality of vision with which a human viewer with two normal eyes and the ability for stereopsis sees a scene in real physical (three spatial dimension) space with objects at varying distances from the viewer. However, some clarification of these terms is necessary: the term “two-dimensional” as an adjective for the term “image” does not mean that the image does not represent a three-dimensional scene, i.e. a scene with visual cues for depth related to objects and surfaces at varying distances within the perspective and other monocular depth cues of the scene; the term “three-dimensional” or “3D” as applied to an image does not necessarily mean that it is stereoscopic, but may also mean that it is an image displayed on a two-dimensional surface, flat or curved, and/or which may be manipulated so that the objects represented therein are viewable at different angles and distances, either by rotation of the object or the variation in the angle of view with an apparent change in position of the viewer; the term “monocular”, which literally means “having only one eye” or “with one eye” (in contrast with “binocular”, meaning with two eyes), sometimes used as a synonym for “two-dimensional”, is used herein to describe an image which appears to be displayed on a two-dimensional surface (as when a physical scene of objects at varying distance from the viewer is viewed with one eye), and is also used in the prior art terms “monocular cues” and “monocular depth cues” to describe certain aspects of a two-dimensional display of a three-dimensional scene which indicate the varying distances and angles of objects with reference to the view represented therein; the term “monoscopic” appears to be used in some prior art as a synonym for “monocular”, but is not defined as such in common usage.
The subject of “depth perception of images on a television screen” has been discussed in LeMay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,510, but not the subject of depth perception in other types of two-dimensional images, such as posters, paintings, signs, still photographs, cinema, etc., or the subject of enhancement of depth perception in real physical (three spatial dimension) scenes. LeMay uses a window screen type mesh in a device to be worn by a viewer through which a two-dimensional television image is viewed, and creates, according to its inventor, an “illusion”. The present invention, in its preferred embodiments, may also use a type or modification of eye wear or worn device, but provides a natural stereo vision experience in the viewing of two-dimensional images of all kinds, including photographs, posters, drawings and paintings, signs, television and motion pictures, and projected images in general, and an enhanced stereo vision in viewing real physical (three spatial dimension) objects and scenes. Unlike LeMay, however, with the present invention the viewer's area of attention in that which is viewed directly is not obscured by a mesh, grid, screen, or any other object. The term “area of attention” is used here to mean the whole or part of a 2D image or real physical scene (which may include a 2D image) that a viewer is focused upon and includes the viewer's point of fixation. Also unlike LeMay, the present invention does not rely upon an “illusion”, but enhances the viewer's visual perception, including the perception of depth in the monocular depth cues and real physical (three spatial dimension) scenes and the perception of clarity in both.
The present invention should be distinguished from stereographic and autostereographic devices and methods providing stereoscopic vision which require simultaneous or alternated display of two images, still or motion picture, each image being of one of two monocular views, actual or simulated, of a binocular view of a scene, which must be viewed with special viewing glasses or display lens; whereas the present invention involves the viewing of a real physical (three spatial dimension) scene or display of only one image, still or motion picture, of a single monocular view of the scene. It is to be noted that the stereo vision provided by the prior art is artificial in appearance. Stereographic devices have been well known for many years, while some of the principles underlying the present invention are newly presented herein and have been newly presented in part by the present inventor in other United States patents issued to the present inventor, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,908 and 7,086,735.
The present invention should also be distinguished from the well-known effect that is observed with monocular viewing of a two-dimensional image with monocular depth cues against a featureless or flat background without such cues. The same effect can also be observed by monocular viewing of a two-dimensional image at the end of an enclosed space. With such a viewing the monocular depth cues in a two-dimensional image become pronounced, albeit seen with only one eye. Such monocular viewing, however, not only involves the discomfort of a binocular viewer viewing with only one eye, but deprives the binocular viewer of the accommodation reflex which occurs with binocular vision that gives the viewer the ability to accurately focus on the two-dimensional image. The result is that although, with such monocular viewing, the monocular depth cues in a two-dimensional image have an effect greater than if viewed binocularly, the two-dimensional image cannot be seen with the same degree of focus as if seen binocularly. The present invention operates very differently: the viewer's depth perception and perception of clarity is enhanced by stimulating greater attention to the viewer's non-dominant eye for contribution to the binocular view. With the present invention all views can be seen binocularly with the accurate focus of the accommodation reflex. Such accurate focus in turn heightens the fusion experience, and thus the enhancement of depth perception and perception of clarity afforded by the present invention.
The classification that applies to this aspect of the invention is generally in U.S. Class 359, “OPTICAL: SYSTEMS AND ELEMENTS”, but the only subclass titles that provide a verbal similarity are 462, “STEROSCOPIC”, and 478, “RELIEF ILLUSION”, the descriptions of neither being applicable to the theory of operability of the present invention.
The enhancement of clarity of the present invention should be distinguished from eye wear, lens systems, and surgical procedures for gaining improved focus of images on the retina, which are all well-known. Distinction should also be made between the present invention and eye exercise systems, discussed extensively in Liberman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,892 (along with an informative tract on eye anatomy, function and optics), which are primarily concerned with the improvement of eye tracking, convergence and accommodation. It is presumed that U.S. Class 359, “OPTICAL: SYSTEMS AND ELEMENTS” may apply to this aspect of the invention as well. U.S. Class 351, “OPTICAL: EYE EXAMINING, VISION TESTING AND CORRECTION” may also apply.